Talk:Aries
does anyone have one stronger than 1371 damage? my Xbox Live gamertag is Distant719 : Show me an itemcard of 171, I'm guessing it's modded with Savage. Which would explain why User:Xyl is adding this damage figure to the table. --Nagamarky 03:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The 1319-damage Aries is body5 mag5 barrel4 level 61, and you can't get any higher damage unless you mod the prefixes. Savage bumps it to 1371, so that's probably where you got it from. Unfortunately, Pearl is the only legitimate prefix for the Aries. --Nagamarky 09:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I removed the following sentence from the main page because it's wrong: "The Reference may also refer to the popular God of War franchises' Aries, the ancient Greek personification of war, as he takes Kratos as his servant for eternity." The Greek god of war is "Ares" not "Aries." See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares. Can an Aires exist with x3 shock? Also, is the x3 damage Aires hacked? Sherio X9 03:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it can. So far i have seen only x2 and x3 Aries, and i dont know if x4 exists. ::its about time we got a legendary shock weapon other than orion or did i miss something? 15:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya missed something cuz i think there is a rocketlauncher called the "rhino" that can deal shock damage am i right? (sarcastic but no offence) No signature found... 15:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :rhino is not a shock weapon. the special part is erupting rockets. anybody else? i thought sure there was another shock weapon. (no offense taken) 09:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There is certainly a X4 shock weapon Rhino.-IDJV :as i stated above, the rhino is not a shock weapon. it can have any element other than explosive for an accessory. 09:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Krom's Sidearm and the Tsunami? Those are the only other unique weapons I remember that uses shock, other than the Orion of course. --Nagamarky 11:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::i believe you yourself pointed out that krom's sidearm (which is a revolver in the cut scene) uses garden variety shock accessory. so orion is sole citizen of shockville pre dlc3? hmm. 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how to take picture, but i have an anarchy aries, 808x3 damage, x3 shock, 4 clip, not sure off the top of my head accuracy and rof, somewhere in the 90 and 2 range, respectivly. If I can get my hands on a camera i'll post a picture of the screen... 07:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy is a modded 1, don't put up a picture no 1 wants to see it here, and this isn't the begging page ppl, at least start a forum under item trading. TreeJs 12:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Awesome! yes. it is. 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) chimera *Has a connection with the Atlas Chimera, can have both of the red text effects making it quit a deadly weapon. --User:Extertionist edit -to be possible to find in game, like the BLR Dove, but considered highly unlikely --an editor :i disbelieve you. please explain "have both of the red text" and/or provide screenshot. i should point out that red text has no effect on the weapon other than rarity, elemental for both is from accessory. 06:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Red text only comes from the titles. The only way to get two flavor texts is to get two titles, and the only way to get that is by modding. --Nagamarky I have a Pearlescent Chimera Aires, and yes, it has both the red text from the chimera and the aires. Also, I am on the Playstation 3, so it is not a modded weapon. I'll post a picture soon. Post by Greyfox198 :greyfox if you look around the wiki and its forums you will see that no system is immune to cheating. chimera is a title and aries is a title and the game does not confuse these terms. which accessory does your gun have? i ask because under the new rules guns may have only one accessory and the power of these weapons derives from these accessories not the "red text". you will have a shock icon for aries heal or an explosive icon for chimera. 07:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i am looking forward to the picture though. Don't believe a single word extertionist says, he tried this bullshit on a different forum so fuck off you modding cunt! A Lonely Nomad 20:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) First off, please we don't need a picture of your modded weapon, secondly "I am on the Playstation 3, so it is not a modded weapon." What is this? a retard alert? TreeJs 20:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I believe greyfox, as i in fact actually have a pearlescent Aries Chimera, that i got in the secret armoury, while playing with two of my friends, so i believe it exists, same as the hornet can cross with the dove. Firehawk234 11:15, April 11, 2010, (UTC) :Firstly, two of your friends. Tell me if you get one while farming alone - until then, I'm of the opinion that your friends dropped them. Secondly, Aries is a title, Chimera is a title - do you simply refuse to read what Lonely Nomad said? Item card naming conventions are prefix and title. Explain the two titles then. The Hornet accessory can spawn with the Dove barrel, but the Aries and Chimera both rely on accessories,, and cannot coexist. Your turn. --Nagamarky 10:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::i would very much like to see that gun. just so you know - when the hornet crosses with the dove it is a hornet with dove barrel and only one title (and red text) appears on item card. 10:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What is the special weapon part for the Aries and for the Chimera? 13:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries --Nagamarky 13:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If nagamarky says its modded, its modded, but I think we all know its modded. A Lonely Nomad 13:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i still wanna see it. 16:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) One, I didn't know you could mod because I have never tried. And two, fuck off TreeJs. Greyfox198 00:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i got one of those aries chimera. the main elemental i x4 blast and it has the red text of both areis and chimera so it does all four elemental but i aint sure if it is a mod or not cuz i got a few mods from the same guy Like the guy above me, i have an Aries Chimera but it's an orange, has a 2 shot clip, and does upwards of 1100 damage per shot. It was given to me by a friend today and i was currious if he'd modded it or not. If you'd like a screenshot of it, let me know and i'll get a camera to take a picture sence i'm on the 360 version. - MagnusRyujin Adding an update about the Aries Chimera i have: It seems the Aries effect does NOT activate on the particular one i've got, but the Chimera effect does. Figured it was relevent to anyone curios. -MagnusRyujin :Aries is a title, Chimera is a title. How both can spawn on the same gun is beyond me. (Yes, it is modded.) --Nagamarky 11:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Savage Aris OK I have Savage Aris, it has a two round clip and does 1300 somthing with X3 lighting damage is this modded if it is I will be realy POed. Nope should be all good :) Nice Aries TreeJs 23:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :i see nothing in the stats that would lead me to believe it is illegit. if it is modded it was done correctly. 00:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What level? 00:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) it's modded (or a construct) according to http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1913625&highlight=aries#post1913625 (edit - in which Darkdrium states it is impossible for the game to attach a prefix other than pearl) see post#950. The stats are probably ok, but what gives it away is "savage" in the name Umm, to un named poster, the Aries can have different prefixes ie. lightning, pearl, savage. all of which i have found in game :) TreeJs 06:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol @ TreeJs lying about modded weapons. Apparently he didn't check the above link on the official Gearbox forum. The Pearl prefix always takes precedent. But of course you know that, as you only post "facts."GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I second the lol. Pearl is the only legit prefix for an Aries as far as my memory serves. Just because other revolvers have such prefixes doesn't mean they can all be applied. By your logic, TreeJs, would you say that I can have a Swift Defiler just because another revolver is Swift? Or that I can have a Patrol Hellfire, because someone else has a Patrol SMG? --Nagamarky 09:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) lol obvs not, ima have to check where that lightning 1 came from then, i swear i remeber me finding that 1, maybe not, though why would some 1 mod it to change the prefix ( in this case change the prefix but not the stats cause said prefix was over written, basically, you are telling me someone modded it from Pearl to Savage, and no effect on the stats just so it can be named different? might just be too stoned and forgot TreeJs 14:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone on the ps3 even own a legit one? all i see are people who pass their crap off as legit when it was clear that the have a modded one. Is it really that rarer than that of other pearlescents? Osang 21 22:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Im on xbox so I dont know, but arent Atlas guns normally more rare than any other manufacturers, save maybe Hyperion? If Im thinking correctly, that would make the already rare pearls even more rare for those two companies. though the only pearl I have found so far was the atlas omega. go figure...Hellz Lips 05:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) it must be illegit anyway, because Mashers don't come with an elemental effect, and mashers are x7 anyway. 05:23, April 18, 2010. -Anonymous person. It does NOT have a masher effect that would be a dead give away. what the hell does POed mean sory im a bit slow 09:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :(P)issed (O)ff (ed). 70's to mid 90's american slang term meaning to take umbrage. 14:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: best explanation of the term i've heard in a long time. any sentence with umbrage is a good sentence. Texhn 10:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ thats my post forgot to login my badSpRaYiN LeAd 09:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Anyone want to trade or dupe me one of these i have weapons to trade 4 it msg me my gt is I CraGo I Same model? Is it just me, or do all Aries's have the same parts? The scope and barrel on all the one's I have seen look exactly the same. Ion69 19:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 :I doubt it, all the Aries(es?) that I have are different. If they're of good quality, i.e. scope >3 and barrel 4/5 then you're probably really lucky. --Nagamarky 07:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) aries pistols I have two savage aries pistols one with1306 x3 Lighting & 1371 x3 Lighting both with 2 round clips I also have an an anarchy aries with a damage rating of 808x3 x3 Lighting with a four round clip plus I have a Noble aries damage 860 x4 Lighting with a 5 round clip, and by far my most powerful aries is another anarchy aries 1253x3 x2 lighting with 2 round clip all level 61 but when equiped on my hunter the weapon level req. is level 52? I will not use modded weapons so if any of these are modded let me know? I have 16 pearls. And i will post photos of all at a latter date. I just dont understand the need to mod when you can farm craw for some of the most powerful weapons in the game, I have a group of online friends that I do this with at least two times a day and there is nothing I cant kill with the weapons and class mods I have found beating the crap out of crawmax.. I love the challange and the thrill of the hunt and comptition you get from higher level bosses. As my gamer motto says No Mods INC. Do it right or just dont fight. 13:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) HaloGodMI Bolded, italicized, and underlined the modded parts. The first two sound alright however. Edit: Actually looking back it sounds like Savage isn't a valid prefix for the Aries either, if this is the case you have nothing but modded Aries Revolvers. SpootKnight 13:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wrong, all are modded. All Aries revolvers have Pearl as their prefix and fire one projectile per trigger pull. --Nagamarky 13:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I looked that second time and it seemed apparent that none of them were proper. SpootKnight 14:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Bolded, italicized and underlined the questionable parts. --Nagamarky 15:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Is Noble a valid prefix on the Aries? Greyfox198 23:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, only Pearl. See above. --Nagamarky 00:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::but it is a darn good prefix for a revolver w/ barrel 3 , mag 3 and sight 3. all that tech and 2 extra rounds! 03:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok really i wanna know the truth is there real pearlescent weapons and if there mods how come the patch that they did didnt work can anyone answer the questoin plz :Yes, there are real pearlescent weapons, just that they're so good that people want to mod them. And the filter that was introduced with the patch did not cover name & prefix stats bonuses. Also, spelling. --Nagamarky 00:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ohhhh thx its just anoyying when people join my game with mods i just hate modded s** t I found a fulgurating aries with over 1k damage, but everything seems ok. is it legit? just got one, DMG- 1228; ACC- 96.4; ROF- 2; MAG- 2; x2 Shock. No scope but still damn good gun PBrack 02:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC)PBrack fulgurating aries I found a fulgurating aries with over 1k damage, but no crazy skills so it seems normal. can someone please tell me if its modded? thanks Colonel198 03:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would think so. All Aries revolvers have the Pearl prefix. --Nagamarky 03:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) would anyone be willing to dupe a high level aries for me? i have a hardened ironclad shield i could dupe in return, gt: xXoccamsxrazrXx Anyone have a legit Aries they'd be intrested trading? Or duping 21:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::see Forum:Item trading- 21:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Aries version I don't see a blade accessory. Remember that the gear calculator gets its data from the game rules, and the game rules are effed up when it comes to naming. --Nagamarky 03:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah gearcalc always messes it up--Henry (773)-980-9503 03:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) may we _please_ refrain from using gearcalc cards on the wiki mainspace? it is in extremely poor form. 06:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Trashy Aries? Me and a friend have been farming Crawmerax for a couple weeks now and had everything we wanted except for the Aries... which we just got yesterday... from Crawmerax... and it is a piece of crap. EVERY single variable is lower than what is listed on the wiki (except # of rounds). It's still one of the better 6-shot revolvers I've seen... but damn, has anyone ever seen an Aries this crappy? If anyone wants to dupe me a better one I can dupe you any pearl but the avenger, jackal, and undertaker. gt: xNMCx DEMON Atlas DL300 Pearl Aries (lvl: 57) Damage: 619 Accuracy: 91.7 Fire Rate: 1.3 Rounds: 6 Shock X1 (x ONE... wtf...) etc. Tom 23:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :indeed, i have. and yes, you were robbed. return unused portion of revolver to crawmerax (invincible, the) for a full refund. seek trades in forums. 23:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I went to return it as defective (like you said) and he trucked me off the cliff. Tom 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry, shoulda given a heads up. he listens better when ya kill 'im first. 06:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) you can make the dmg on its page lower >.< RX300 PEARL ARIES dmg 700 accuracy 91.7 fire rate 2.3 6 bullets x2 shock lvl 60 requirement ~ ICB MstrFalco